Hiding
by tromana
Summary: “There’s no need to hide, Lisbon.” Jane spoke quietly, sounding more sincere than he had in years. Mild JISBON.


**Title:** Hiding  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Lisbon/Jane  
**Spoilers: **Up to and including 1.13 Paint it Red  
**Summary:** "There's no need to hide, Lisbon." Jane spoke quietly, sounding more sincere than he had in years.  
**Notes: **First ficlet for the Mentalist. Be gentle…  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist. It's another on the wish-list.

**Hiding**

The office was quiet. Too quiet. Jane didn't like being left in there alone, whilst the rest of the team were out for the evening. A closed-case treat laid on by Rigsby, which he'd promptly declined. It didn't feel right, somehow, invading time which Rigsby could be getting closer to Van Pelt. He grinned as he heard the door click open and the soft footsteps of someone approaching. Lisbon. Probably coming in to finish those last few pieces of paperwork laid neatly on her desk, when she could be out having fun like the others.

"Jane," her voice squeaked slightly as she spotted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he grinned. Of all the people to come back to the office, she was the one he'd hoped for.

"What?" she smirked. "Paperwork and coffee? For some reason I don't think so."

"You're not here for paperwork. It's an escape, to keep you out of that dreary flat of your's."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and stormed off to her office. It was his fault she had so much paperwork anyway. After all, he was the one who insisted on bending, if not breaking, the rules so many times. And Rigsby and Cho were always oh too willing to agree to help him on his jaunts. She surmised that it must have been a man thing, or something. As she attempted to slam the door behind her as a show of force, she realised she couldn't. Mainly because a certain Patrick Jane was leaning nonchalantly against it.

"What is it now, Jane?" she snapped. "I have work to do."

He perched himself on the desk and grinned at her. She sighed a heavy sigh, sat down and stared at him expectantly. Jane picked up her pen, knowing full well it was her favourite and started fiddling with it. When she snatched it back, annoyed, he just smiled at her again.

"What do you want? You know you're just being an ass… and that's exactly what you want to be."

"You're catching on," he smirked. "And I don't want to be 'an ass' as you phrased it. A chat would be nice. A distraction.""And that's what I am, am I?" she retorted. "A distraction? Go away, Jane, I have work to do."

As he leapt theatrically off her desk, Lisbon thought that for once, Jane was actually taking heed and listening to her demands, but soon realised that the false hopes were too good to be true. He stared intently into her eyes. Unnerved, she broke contact at the soonest opportunity. She hated it when Jane was like this, bored, so trying to psycho-analyse her. It was a shame it was so late and the rest of the team were out, so he couldn't bother them instead.

"Stop it." Lisbon tried to sound firm, but she was tired and wanted to get done as soon as possible.

"There's no need to hide, Lisbon." Jane spoke quietly, sounding more sincere than he had in years. "That's what you're trying to do, constantly. Hide. From me, from the world…""I thought you said I was translucent," she snapped. "Besides, it's no business of your's Patrick Jane. Now, out of my-"

"Oh but I think it is."

If she didn't have more self-control, she would have stormed out in an instance. Instead, she lifted the first file from the pile on her desk, flipped it open and began scanning, intent on ignoring her consultant, who was currently irritating her.

"That's boring," Jane stated emphatically, reading over her shoulder.

"It needs doing." Lisbon turned to look at him. "When will you stop trying to read me?"

"Maybe when you're more willing to let people in."

"You're one to talk."

"Touché."

Jane finally stood up, slightly reluctant to leave. Out of the entire team, Lisbon was still the most of a mystery. There were times when he could read her like an open book, but on other occasions, it was just mixed signals. Despite the fact she didn't understand all the tricks of his trade, she was the one most able to defend against them, excepting the very occasional blush. He beamed at her and her cheeks reddened as he almost expected them to.

"You're a beautiful woman, Teresa," Jane announced once he reached the door. "Don't let things get you down."

He bolted from the door, expecting her to admonish him for using her given name. Hearing nothing, he smiled as he ambled towards the sofa in attempt to nap. It was a small achievement, better than nothing. However, Jane knew he shouldn't be surprised if she was in a particularly foul mood for the next week or so.

end


End file.
